Resident Evil: Dawn of a new nightmare
by balthazarskullduggery
Summary: A political mission in Russia goes wrong for two FSO agents Connor Mason and Jaymes King which leaves them stuck in Moscow with an invading Neo-Umbrella army and a viral outbreak to contend with. Can they escape the fallen city alive or is the deck stacked too high for them? Cameos and references to Resi Legends like Chris,Jill,Leon,Claire etc. Needless to say i don't own anything
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-1**

A taxi cab drove through the streets of Moscow; inside were two passengers, Connor Mason; a rugged looking, muscular, six foot tall man with black hair and green eyes wearing a black leather jacket, a black shirt and navy blue denim jeans with black combat boots. Next to him sat his partner, Jaymes King, a five foot nine athletic looking woman with auburn hair that brushed her shoulder blades and clear brown eyes; wearing a white blouse with a tank top underneath and a leather jacket with jeans and boots.

" _My zdes'_." The taxi driver announced as he stopped the car in front of a hotel.

"Thanks." Connor said and paid before he and Jaymes got out.

"Geez, Connor, it is cold." Jaymes said.

"No kidding, let's get this done and go get some famous Russian Vodka to warm us up."

"Amen to that." Jaymes said and the two fist-bumped before entering the hotel.

"About time you two showed up." A woman with brown hair, fair skin and hazel eyes wearing a black suit and high heels said.

"Money Penny!" Connor said. "Love that suit."

"You do? It's not too… I don't know… not… me? If those are the right words." Money Penny said.

"And our mission lies in the hands of someone who can barely find the right words." Jaymes joked.

"Screw you, Jaymes." Money Penny said and Jaymes just stuck out her tongue.

"So are we heading to the meeting now?" Connor asked.

" _I'm_ going to the meeting, you two will be in the building across from us looking for anything suspicious." Money Penny said.

"You really think the remnants of Neo-Umbrella will attack Russia of all places." Jaymes asked.

"That's what the intel says." Money Penny said. "Take these… so we'll always be in contact with each other." She added, giving them ear pieces. "Also your equipment is in my room. Get it then move into position and please, don't be late."

"I can promise that but, Jaymie here… I'm not so sure of." Connor said.

"Shut up, Connor." Jaymes said.

"Just get there before the meeting's over alright? Good, now I'm leaving before I'm made late by you two." Money Penny said before leaving.

"Well, let's get our guns and go." Jaymes said and the two went up to Money Penny's room.

* * *

Connor and Jaymes walked into the hotel room where they quickly found their gear. Connor strapped his gun holster on his right thigh then put on another gun holster under his jacket and a combat knife on the left side of his waist. Jaymes also strapped her holster around her left thigh and secured a survival knife on her boot. Once they were done they opened the silver attache cases on the table. Inside were a standard revolver, a silver handgun with the Kendo symbol on its handle, a Samurai Edge handgun with a bright blue S.T.A.R.S emblem on its handle, and a Hydra shotgun.

"Oh, how I've missed my babies." Connor said as he picked up the revolver and placed it in the holster under his jacket.

"I hear that." Jaymes said as she put the Hydra shotgun behind her waist.

Connor picked up the silver handgun and Jaymes picked up the Samurai Edge and they both examined their guns.

"The Silver Ghost…" Connor trailed off.

"New gun?" Jaymes asked.

"No, Leon gave me this when I made agent. I had Joseph Kendo make some modifications."

"I see."

"I see you still use that Samurai Edge."

"Of course I do, it was a farewell gift from my trainer when I left BSAA."

"Valentine Junior… no wonder you're such a good soldier."

"Damn straight."

"Jarhead." Connor muttered.

"What was that?" Jaymes said and Connor aimed his gun at her head.

"You heard me." Connor smirked then both of them laughed.

"Let's go before we end up being late, Connor." Jaymes and Connor left.

* * *

Connor and Jaymes arrived at the building and proceeded to the rooftop where they met a few Russian soldiers. One of the soldiers approached them then, he was a tall, clean-shaven man with dark brown hair and eyes, wearing a standard Russian military uniform.

"Comrade Mason and comrade King, I welcome you to Russia." The man said with a bit of excitement behind his Russian accent.

" _Privet_." Jaymes greeted.

" 'Sup?" Connor greeted.

"I am Captain Abram Ivanovich and these are my men," Abram pointed to the other five men on the roof who didn't seem too interested in Jaymes or Connor. "they don't speak English as good as I do so please refer all questions to me."

"Got it, you're the boss." Connor said.

"Has the meeting started yet?"Jaymes asked.

"Not yet, one of the prime ministers are running late."

"Well at least I'm not _this_ late."

"Usually." Connor added.

"Shut up, Connor."

While Connor and Jaymes continued their banter Abram received new orders before walking to his men and exchanging words with them. Then, he picked up his GSh-18 handgun and his AK-74.

"My friends, we have new orders." Abram said as he approached Connor and Jaymes.

"What is it?" Jaymes asked.

"One of the teams North West of here failed to report in and we've been asked to check-up on them. I'm sure it is nothing, faulty communications maybe but given the reason you're here, it is wise to be cautious, no?"

"Well then let's go." Connor said and three of them left the roof. Once on the ground, they got in a black SUV that Abram drove to get them where they were going.

"How long have you two been partners?" Abram asked trying to make small talk.

"I don't know exactly but it's been a good couple of years now." Connor said.

"Have you ever been more than partners?"

Jaymes and Connor exchanged looks then looked at Abram and answered "No."

"I was just curious, spending years with an attractive woman as your partner" he shrugged, "anything can happen."

"Careful, Jaymes, I think Abram is hitting on you." Connor said slyly.

"Very funny, but I am engaged, this is, how you say... 'small talk'."

"Well, small talk usually revolves around the weather, not dating history, but I'm flattered all the same." Jaymes said coyly and Connor just rolled his eyes.

"This is the place." Abram said and stopped the car when a body landed in front of them.

"What the hell was that?!" Connor exclaimed as all three of them got out the car.

"He was part of the group sent to secure this area." Abram said and readied his gun. "We need to get to the roof."

"Right." Jaymes nodded and they entered the building.

As they walked up the stairs they heard talking and laughter so they moved closer to listen in on the conversation. While listening in, Abram was visibly shaking out of anger.

"Abram, don't do anything stupid." Connor whispered.

"They're laughing at how some of the men begged for their lives… my friends… my comrades." Abram whispered back before turning around the corner and grabbing the closest guy as a hostage.

Abram didn't say anything just gestured the two other men to get on their knees, which they did, at which point Connor and Jaymes emerged from around the corner.

"Tie these _kuski der'ma_ up." Abram ordered and Connor and Jaymes obliged then Abram kicked the hostage to the ground and tied him up as well before pointing his gun at the soldier's head. "Now is not the time for revenge… but I will come back for you." Abram said and left.

They continued to the roof where they found ten more men on the lookout but Abram, Connor and Jaymes found a well-covered position on a higher level than the men.

"What's the plan?" Jaymes asked.

"Abram, you get their attention while Jaymes and I circle round; Jaymes, once we reach their side you start shooting, taking out as many as you can as well as taking the heat off Abram. I'll get behind them and join the fight from there." Connor said and Abram nodded then opened fire.

Abram killed one and wounded another while the other eight scrambled for cover and returned fire. Connor and Jaymes moved from cover to cover and remained undetected until Jaymes stopped to help Abram by killing three of them while Connor continued on his way. Once Connor was in position he began shooting, taking out three more. Abram threw a flash grenade that blinded the others before he jumped down then threw his knife into one of the men's throats and got close to the other and connected with a left hook followed by a body blow and uppercut, then kicked the guy's leg bringing him to one knee before pulling out his handgun and shooting him execution style in the face.

Connor and Jaymes jumped down in time for Abram to start interrogating the man he wounded earlier. Connor left Jaymes with Abram while he brought the three they tied up earlier.

"This is what's going to happen, my friend here is in a very bad mood and would love to kill you three very painfully. So I'm going to ask you a question and you will answer that question or this will happen." Connor gestured to Abram who slowly slit the guy's throat who he had been interrogating earlier. "Now then, who do you work for?" when no one answered Abram shot one of the men in the face.

As Connor was about to ask again, there was an explosion inside the building across from them and soon after, mortar shots began blowing up other buildings,. Before anybody could react, a mortar shot landed right between Connor, Jaymes and Abram causing the ground beneath them to collapse. Jaymes fell in the hole but Connor grabbed her while Abram tried to get to them in order to help but again the ground collapsed further, causing Connor and Jaymes to fall in.

 **End Chapter 1-1**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's note**

 **I started this story with every intention of finishing it but with the rumor and now demo of Resident Evil/Biohazard I want to know from you guys whether I should go with the current action packed story or a more suspenseful horror rewrite?  
You can answer in the reviews after you read Chapter 1-1.**


End file.
